


The First Task

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang Len, F/M, Flirting, Gryffindor Barry, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament, everyone is flirting while waiting for the task to start, then it does and our champions fight dragons!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Dragons were bigger than Barry expected. That was a weird thought to have. He’d honestly never expected to see a dragon in real life. Ever. Could have happily gone his whole life without ever seeing one. Definitely could have gone without seeing his friends go up against them in a competition.





	1. Chapter 1

Dragons were bigger than Barry expected. That was a weird thought to have. He’d honestly never expected to see a dragon in real life. Ever. Could have happily gone his whole life without ever seeing one. Definitely could have gone without seeing his friends go up against them in a competition.

“Calm down,” Iris said, taking his hand. “Oliver’s been preparing for weeks. He knows what he’s going to do.”

That was true, and getting a golden egg seemed less dangerous than actually fighting a dragon. Maybe.

All Barry could bring himself to do was squeeze her hand and smile. It probably looked more like a grimace, but he couldn't help it.

“Caught a glimpse of the champions’ uniforms earlier. Wouldn’t mind seeing you in one, Barry.”

Barry turned to look at Hartley, who was sitting behind them.

“Oh yeah? Don’t think you’d make the better champion?”

“I didn't say that,” Hartley said with a shrug. “You just look—“

“Shut up, Hartley,” Cisco interrupted from his seat in front of Barry.

“I say that I think your friend would make a good champion, and you tell me to shut up? Always so hostile, Cisco.”

“You were about to say something about how he looks, or his body. I could tell.”

“Your friend isn’t very supportive, Barry,” Hartley said with fake sympathy.

“It’s hurtful, Cisco,” Barry said, playing along.

“I hate you both,” Cisco said before turning back around to talk to Caitlin.

“Snart and I have supported Barry being a champion from the beginning,” Mick said as he dropped into the seat next to Barry.

“Why is he here?” Barry heard Caitlin whisper from next to Cisco.

“Len just wanted to see me get in trouble for putting my name in,” Barry said. Did they think he didn't know that? “He thought it was funny.”

“It was,” Mick said unapologetically, earning a glare from Barry. “But he was curious if you could fool the age line. We heard good things about you, kid. We thought you had a chance.”

“Really?” Barry asked. He’d hoped, but he didn't really think they saw him as more than an amusing kid to keep around.

“Who is this?” Hartley asked from behind him. Vaguely, he heard Iris filling him in.

“There’s something special about you,” Mick said, looking Barry over from head to toe. “We could tell right away.”

Mick hadn’t said much to him before, and hadn’t spent any time with him without Len. Where was this coming from?

“I uh-“ Barry wasn't sure what to say. His face must be bright red right now. It definitely felt hot enough. He’d heard rumors that Mick liked to start fires. He hadn’t known he could set his face aflame too.

“Snart thought it would be fun to compete against you. He said it would make the game more fun.”

“Len did?” Barry asked.

“Yeah. He’s having fun playing with Queen though,” Mick said, turning back to look at the arena in the middle of the stadium.

“What are you doing here?” Caitlin asked, tired of waiting for someone else to ask.

“Len said to keep Barry company.”

“What?” Barry asked.

“Said to flirt with him. Make him feel special.” Mick looked him over again. “Think I did okay.” He looked Caitlin over too. “He didn't say I couldn't flirt with the kid’s friends too. What’s your name?”

“Not interested,” Caitlin said without hesitation, but Barry could see her blushing as she turned away.

Mick laughed. “Len was right. You are fun.”

Barry shared a wide-eyed look with Iris, but before he could say anything to her or Mick, the gong sounded. It was time for the first task already?

Well, that was one good thing about Mick: he was a good distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek how to tag the ships in this. If you think I tagged something wrong, or you think of another tag I should have included, please let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to let me know if there are any specific ships you want me to aim for. Right now, coldflash is the only one I'm set on, so I'll take input about who else should get together. For instance, should Mick turn the coldflash into coldflashwave, or add some killerwave? Or should Caitlin have Ronnie? Should there be goldenvibe? Oliver with Felicity or Laurel? Etc. etc. etc. I am so undecided on everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry knew what Oliver had planned, but it was still something to see in action.

He’d found a spell that looked like arrows when fired. It was the fastest one they’d found. He could fire the magic arrows in quick succession, only having to say the incantation once every five arrows.

A flick of his wand and another green arrow flew toward the dragon. Magic hung like a cord of rope between the arrows as they embedded in the rock around the dragon. The cords tightened as Oliver arched his wand, and the dragon was pulled back away from her eggs.

Barry relaxed his grip on Iris’s hand for the first time since the task started. Oliver could do this. He was going to be alright.

Just as Oliver moved towards the eggs, the dragon broke free.

No. No no nope. This wasn't happening. Barry latched onto the hands on either side of him as he leaned forward to sit on the edge of his seat.

Oliver rolled. The dragon stomped. Barry stopped breathing.

Until Oliver sprang up from the other side of the dragon’s foot with the golden egg held high above his head.

He did it! And with only a few scrapes, Barry was calling it a win no matter how many points the judges took off.

He leapt up to cheer, only to remember he was still holding hands. Iris let go easily enough, but Mick—and how long had he been holding Mick’s hand? He hadn’t even noticed—held on for a second longer. Barry’s cheeks flamed again.

“It’s alright, doll,” Mick said, still sitting in his seat. “You can hold my hand whenever you like.”

He’s just flirting because Len told him to, Barry reminded himself as he turned to join in the cheering. All of Hogwarts was on their feet, jumping up and down and screaming their praise to Oliver Queen.

* * *

 

Kara was incredible.

She summoned a broom and flew around the dragon. As she flew, she hurled boulders at the dragon with barely any effort.

Barry had never seen a charm so strong. She wasn't even sweating as she waved her wand and flew through the air. In fact, she looked like she was playing, like strong spells and incredible flying were easy, were a game.

He’d never imagined someone would use such basic spells in this tournament. Or that they could do it so effectively.

“It’s like she’s superhuman,” he heard Cisco say, and Barry had to agree.

* * *

 

Barry was worried about Len.

He could admit it. Len had the biggest, meanest looking dragon. Barry had no idea what Len’s plan was, but unless he had as incredible magic as Kara, he was probably going to get at least a few scrapes like Oliver.

So even if he averted his eyes while he did it, he still grabbed Mick’s hand as Len walked out.

“Last, but not least, our final champion: Leonard Snart of Durmstrang!” rang out over the stadium.

This was it. What would he do?

He froze it.

He froze the dragon.

That was it. One quick spell, and the dragon was covered in ice, frozen in place, and Len calmly walked around it to grab his egg.

Barry let go of Mick’s hand as silence rang out throughout the stadium. Everyone was in shock. It wasn't supposed to look _easy._

Then the entirety of Durmstrang let out a deafening cheer, and Mick hauled Barry up with him to join in.

Even from a distance, Barry could tell that Len was smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first task is done! And by posting this, I've posted all of the parts I have written. I have a few more parts planned: the 2nd task, the ball, at least one Hogsmeade weekend, more about how Len and Barry met, and I think I got a few more ideas from the comments on the other parts but I'll have to double check. That list was NOT in chronological order by the way :)
> 
> Anyway, if you have more ideas of things you'd like to see, let me know!
> 
> Also, feel free to vote on who should win the tournament because I haven't decided that yet. I have quite a few ideas for how it should go though. Just not sure which direction to take it.


End file.
